


Days in the Sun

by wraith17



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lucy and Evie mentioned, implied fryeaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: With Lucy and Evie chasing precursor objects in Egypt someone has to take care of Lucy's ward in London





	Days in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RozUnderPressure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozUnderPressure/gifts).



> For my dear friend, Roz, I hope you like this. <3

_ May 5th, 1869 _

Cornelia Harriet Smith slumps slightly in her seat, keen blue eyes staring out the large windows of the dining room, flinching slights as lightning strikes and lights up the dreary London skyline illuminating the thick and dark foreboding clouds not uncommon to find but still the little girl is saddened by the sight - she had hoped to be able to play outside today.

“Nellie, darling, finish you eggs before they get cold.” 

Nellie straightens her spine, returning her attention to her breakfast. “Sorry Miss Attaway.”

“Don’t worry, pet, you’ll be able to play outside another day,” Pearl replies gently, her dark eyes seeing straight through the little girl currently in her care. “Besides,” She begins with a lilt in her deep voice, “You and I are going out today, remember?”

“Yes!” Nellie smiles and bounces a little in her chair, before remembering herself and sits still, causing Pearl to laugh kindly. 

“There’s no need to be so rigid when we are alone and that reminds me, a letter came for you from Miss Thorne.” She lifts up said letter from beside her own light breakfast, how Miss Attaway was able to eat so quietly Nellie doesn’t understand and she watches eagerly as Miss Attaway places a package wrapped in brown wax paper in front of her. 

“Is - is this for me?” Nellie asks in wonderment, still entirely unused to presents despite the two months she has spent under Miss Attaway’s care.

“Of course, the letter is also addressed to you.”

Nellie carefully reaches out and tries to untie the gift, the four year old struggling with the wrappings, anxiety rising and prickling the back of her neck, hoping Miss Attaway won’t be cross with her like her previous caretakers would be.

“I’m sorry darling, come here.” Pearl says and lifts the gift back to her side of the table, waiting patiently for the little girl to climb down from her chair and cross to her side before she lifts her easily onto her lap.

Nellie happily snuggles back into Miss Attaway, letting her small fingers be moved like those of a marionette as Miss Attaway helps her undo the firm lacings revelling a bejewelled solid gold creature, the jewels winking cheekily in the light. 

“What is it, Miss Attaway?” She asks curiously, head tilting back to look at her caretaker. 

“Some sort of creepy crawly paper weight, why Lucy sent you this, I’ll never know. Let’s see what she said, hmm?” Pearl replies and offers the opened letter to the little girl, holding it in front of her so she can follow along, her other arm looping around Nellie’s waist to hold her securely on her lap.

_ “Cornelia, _

_ I trust this letter finds you in good health and that you are content and spoiled under Miss Lavoie’s care, who is undoubtedly reading this for you. Hello Margaux.  _

_ Miss Frye and I have seen so many wondrous sights in the land of the Pharaohs, I discovered this scarab in one of the tombs we excavated and found myself thinking of you once I observed its jewels to match your eyes.  _

_ Aside from that we have seen many exotic animals that could only usually be observed in the  _ _ Zoological Society of London,  _ _ such as the giraffe, I recall you quite liked those. _

_ I will write to you once we reach Luxor, in the interim be well and behave yourself for Miss Lavoie. _

_ Regards, _

_ Miss Thorne.” _

“Well, that was formal.” Pearl remarks lightly, hugging the little girl to her. “But it is good to know Lucy still knows me well enough. I do so enjoy spoiling you.”

“Why does she call you that in her letters, Miss Attaway?” Nellie asks curiously, resting her head back on the woman’s collarbone.

“You remember what we told you, right darling?” At Nellie’s nod she continues. “It’s not safe for me to remain as Pearl Attaway, the men in red would surely kill me if they knew I was still alive.”

Nellie hugs her tightly then, the memory of the men in red upsetting the little girl, along with the thought of Miss Attaway being hurt, she had missed her in the time she was absent. “That’s why you wear the, the artefeet?”

“Artefact, yes, it keeps me safe. But let’s not dwell on such dreadful things, I promised you some new dresses.” Pearl remarks lightly with a warm smile and sets the girl down on her feet once more. “Now finish your eggs and we can go.”

“Yes, Miss Attaway.” Nellie replies with a smile and climbs back onto her chair, sitting back as Pearl cracks the top off her eggs for her and begins eating with a happy smile on her face.

~

Nellie twirls happily in front of the mirror in the dressmaker’s shop, the blue of her dress matching the colour of her eyes and complementing the red of her hair. 

“Do you like it, Nellie?” Miss Attaway asks, her normal English accent transformed into one, she had informed Nellie, that was Parisian, from France, the girl reminded herself, remembering how Miss Thorne had rolled her eyes as she told her. Miss Attaway only seeming delighted by Miss Thorne distaste of the french accent she adopted in public.

“Yes, Miss Lavoie, it’s so pretty.” Nellie chirps in reply, smoothing the delicate lace over the front of her dress.

“And it isn’t too tight?” Pearl asks, coming over to the little girl and smoothing back perfectly arranged hair in a gesture of affection. 

“No, it’s nice.” Nellie smiles up at the older woman.

“Good, a beautiful young lady should have beautiful things, that is what my aunt always said and I intend to follow her teachings with you.” Pearl replies with a warm smile. “You can wear whichever one you like.”

“I like this one.” Nellie quickly answers, ducking her head shamefacedly at her outburst.

“There’s no need for that pet, you know you can speak your mind with me. Come along now, you’ve been such a good girl. You deserve a treat.” Pearl says, her smile widening as she takes the little girl’s hand as she addresses the seamstress. “You know where to have them delivered.”

“All of those are for me?” Nellie asks with wide eyes, following Miss Attaway out of the shop and into the busy streets. 

“That’s just the beginning, now stay close, darling.”

As if the words summoned such an event taking place, Nellie finds herself shoved and knocked, her tiny fingers coming loose from Miss Attaway’s and the surging crowd swallows her tiny body up and separates them. Nellie quickly becomes distraught, wide and fearful eyes looking around, faintly able to hear Miss Attaway calling for her amongst the din surrounding her.

“Miss Attaway!” The little girl cries out, her eyes welling up with tears as she can no longer hear her voice over the busy market, spinning around and looking up through the sea of legs, hoping to catch even a glimpse of Miss Attaway’s blue dress.

Suddenly Nellie finds herself lifted above the heads of the crowd, her bewildered expression meeting Miss Attaway’s as she finds herself being brought to her. Looking down at her rescuer she recognises the top hat and cheeky grin.

“Mr Frye!” Nellie exclaims with delight, reaching out her arms when she is brought back to Miss Attaway, the older woman immediately taking the four year old from Mr Frye and hugging her tightly.

“Are you alright?” Pearl asks as she checks over her charge, fussing with her dress and hair.

“Yes, Miss Lavoie.” Nellie breaths out, “Mr Frye rescued me.”

At that Pearl looks up, finally noticing that indeed, Mr Frye was present and straightens cooly, reminding Jacob of the first time they met. 

“Have you taken to following me again, Mr Frye?” Pearl asks, her tone clearly not as peeved as her expression would suggest.

“Just looking out for any potential trouble, you know how I like to help.” Jacob replies with a small smile.

“I recall, Mr Frye.” Pearl responds warily. “But I am no damsel and I do not need your help. I do recall how well that assistance went last time.”

“I wouldn’t do that, things are different now,” His nose scrunches up in confusion. “And why are you talking like that?”

“Like what, Mr Frye?” Pearl asks, her tone getting frosty and her accent clipped. 

“All posh and french.” Jacob replies unthinkingly.

“I am educated and french, Mr Frye, or have you forgotten?” She asks and takes Nellie’s hand again. “Not that it matters in the end, we have much to do and don’t have the time to chat.”

“But Miss Lavoie, Mr Frye was only trying to help, he rescued me.” Nellie says imploringly, looking up at her with wide eyes, using the puppy dog look Miss Attaway taught her.

“Now that’s not even fair, using that look against me.” Pearl remarks, oddly proud of Nellie for doing so. 

Nellie smiles and presses close to her side, holding onto her skirts. “You taught it to me and Miss Thorne said I should use it.”

“Of course she did.” 

“Sounds like Ginger.” Jacob remarks lightly, smiling at Pearl in an odd way Nellie doesn’t understand but likes to see, regardless.

“Can Mr Frye come with us, Miss Lavoie?” Nellie asks pleadingly.

Pearl sighs deeply. “I suppose so,” And then adds quickly. “If it’s what you really want.”

“It is, I like Mr Frye and you like him too.” Nellie cocks her head with curiosity as the high points of Miss Attaway’s cheeks flush prettily with colour. 

“Really?” Jacob asks, looking hopefully at Pearl.

“It’s just business, Mr Frye.” 

“You’ve said that before, Miss Lavoie, I’m not sure I believe you now.”

“We’ve discussed this, there’s nothing left.” Pearl remarks and brushes past him with Nellie in tow. 

Jacob catches her by the elbow, quickly linking their arms together and walking with them, helping them pass easier through the throng of people. “We both know that’s not true.”

“I don’t have whatever you are looking for, Mr Frye.”

“You know how I-”

“I’ll be leaving as soon as Lucy and Miss Frye return.”

“Where are you going?”

“I think it’s best that you not know.”

“But-”

“You’re leaving me?” Nellie asks sadly, tugging on Miss Attaway’s hand.

“No, Nellie, it’s more complicated than that.”

“But I don’t want you to go. You said we are family and family stays together, that’s what you said.”

“Yes, I know, I’ll explain everything when we get home, alright?”

“Okay.” Nellie answers eventually, her expression pinched and fallen, assuming that meant there would be no explanation and Miss Attaway would just disappear again, always citing that she was too busy to visit.

~

Later that night Nellie sits on Pearl’s lap at her vanity, both of them in their nightgowns and dressed for bed, the older woman carefully brushing out her hair and humming quietly.

“Are you cross with me, Nellie?” Pearl asks gently, breaking the silence. 

“No, Miss Attaway, I just, I don’t want you to go away again.”

“I’d never leave you like that again, Nellie, I had to before but it’s different now.”

“Why? Is it because of Mr Frye?”

“I don’t know what you were told, Nellie but Mr Frye and I are just business associates.”

“That’s not what Miss Thorne told me.”

“What did Miss Thorne tell you, darling?”

“She said that you and Mr Frye liked each other but that you were being idiots… I don’t think that’s true though, you’re smart.”

“Of course Lucy said that.” Miss Attaway mumbles and smiles brightly, falsely as she braids the little girl’s hair. “Does Miss Thorne tell you a lot of things like that?”

“No, I’m really small and she doesn’t see me.”

Pearl smirks. “Clever girl.” With that she drops her hands from Nellie’s hair after tying off the braid and reaches past the child to her vanity, lifting up an expensive looking gold necklace inlaid with sapphires. “I think this would go well with your new dress, don’t you think?” And clasps it around her neck.

“It’s so pretty, Miss Attaway.”

“It’s yours now.” Pearl replies with a grin. “I have so many jewels and I don’t have a daughter of my own to give them to so I’d like you to have it.”

“Why don’t you have a daughter?” Nellie asks while running her fingers over the necklace.

“I’m not married, darling.” Pearl replies with a smile.

“Oh, well, why don’t you marry Mr Frye, then you could have a daughter.”

Miss Attaway chokes and splutters. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I do, and I could play with your baby too.”

“That’s very sweet, Nellie, but perhaps you should ask Miss Thorne about a playmate when she comes back from Egypt, hmm?”

“Okay and can I tell her about my dresses too?”

“Of course, darling.” Pearl replies and lifts her off her lap and onto the floor. “Now come along, it’s time for bed.”

Nellie reaches up and takes Pearl’s hand in hers. “Can I have a story?”

“It wouldn’t be bedtime without a story now would it?”


End file.
